


Clueless

by svana_vrika



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/svana_vrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsumi isn't the only one who is clueless</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7veilsphaedra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7veilsphaedra/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Saiyuki and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Yoko Matsushita.
> 
> Written from the prompt _Tatsumi’s effect on servant girls presents a problem_ , provided through a LiveJournal drabble post. Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Watari was a notorious flirt. Male or female, attractive or not so much, it didn’t really matter. It was fun, came as naturally to him as breathing had used to, and he enjoyed the various reactions he would receive. Even the blow-offs brought a smile to his lips; it amused him that people could think so much of themselves! Not that that happened very often. He was, after all, attractive and charming, and most of the time, he could garner a giggle or grin from whomever he had targeted. It made him feel good knowing that, even though his heart didn’t technically beat anymore, he still had it. Tsuzuki was the same way, and on occasion, the two would go out for the evening simply _to_ flirt, holding a friendly competition between themselves to see who came away with the most successes at the end of the night. 

But neither of them had anything on Tatsumi. And the worst part of that was, Tatsumi _didn’t flirt_. All he had to do was show up someplace and _someone_ would be falling all over themselves for him. Watari couldn’t blame them. Tatsumi was _very_ attractive, and he was charming in his politely detached way, but it didn’t seem fair that the man didn’t have to put forth any effort at all. Maybe it was the glasses. Or his pretty blue eyes. Or his broad shoulders and elegant height. Or the way his hair fell over his forehead just so. … Whatever it was, Watari didn’t know, but it irritated him to no end. And that frustrated him even more, because he simply wasn’t the type to get irked over… well, over anything, really. 

“It happened again today,” he complained mildly to Tsuzuki as the two of them sat over their sake, decidedly _not_ flirting despite the attractive mix of clientele patronizing the Kyabetsu in Nagasaki that evening. “And not just once, but twice. When we went to investigate that temple this morning, the servant girl was so distracted that she nearly knocked over the incense, and she served us straight water instead of tea. And at the restaurant afterward, the server was so busy giggling and trying to catch his eye that my plate of daifuku ended up on my lap instead of the table. They both apologized profusely, of course, but he just smiled and reassured them that it was alright- which naturally, only made them that much giddier. ” Watari downed his ochoko, and then he licked his lower lip and sighed. “And the worst part about it is, he seems totally clueless to it!” 

A small, secretive smile played over Tsuzuki’s lips behind his ochoko. “Clueless, ne? Kind of how he’s clueless when you flirt with him?” 

“Yes!” A hint of a pout curved Watari’s mouth downward. “The effect he has on people doesn’t seem to faze him at all.”

“People, Yutaka, or you?” Tsuzuki chuckled softly as the blonde’s eyes widened slightly and a light blush settled onto his face. “Forgive me, my friend, but I’ve been thinking it for a while. After all, we have this same conversation every time you’re sent out with Tatsumi-san, and you seem a bit more bothered by it every time. And it’s obvious you’re attracted to him on more than just an aesthetic level; you’ve never mentioned his broad shoulders or his hair or eyes in your speculations before.” Tsuzuki’s expression gentled at his friend’s shocked expression, and he reached over to lightly touch Watari’s hand. “Just something to think about, Yutaka. Perhaps Tatsumi-san hasn’t been the only one clueless all this time. Perhaps _that’s_ why his effect on the servant girls and others presents such a problem to you.” Giving Watari’s hand a gentle pat, Tsuzuki rose and excused himself to order another tokkuri, letting his friend have a moment or two to process his suggestion. 

Watari blinked, barely aware that Tsuzuki had left the table. He couldn’t be jealous, could he? He’d always been a free and easy spirit, even when alive, and while he knew that Tatsumi considered him a friend, he was still always slightly withdrawn. And in all the long years they’d known each other, Tatsumi hadn’t shown the slightest bit of interest in him. Or anyone else, for that matter. It was as if he’d shut his heart away after the tragedy that had brought him to Meifu in the first place. Not that Watari could blame him. He shook his head slightly. No. It didn’t make any sense. But even as he thought it, he realized that he was lying to himself- that he had been about his feelings for Tatsumi for quite some time now. Tsuzuki was right; why _else_ would the attention Tatsumi got without even trying bother him? Why else would his lack of effect on Tatsumi frustrate him so? 

For the first time, an aching warmth flitted through Watari as he thought about his friend and sometimes-partner, and he sighed. Apparently he _had_ been clueless all this time. But he didn’t know if it was better or worse, knowing the truth.


End file.
